It Smells Like Coming Home by PiePrincess-etles-FallenAngel
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Ca va Derek ?""Derek ? C'est mon nom ?" Il s'était réveillé, entouré ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'eux, ou même de son propre puis il y avait ce garçon dégingandé.Un garçon dont il voulait se iles sentait la perfection et la sécurité, et surtout il sentait comme la sentait comme s'il appartenait à Derek...Résumé complet dedans
**Titre :** It Smells Like Coming Home

 **Auteur :** PiePrincess-etles-FallenAngel

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 **Lien Version Originale :** fanfiction s / 11206381 / 1 / It-Smells-Like-Coming-Home

* * *

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! L'auteur PiePrincess-etles-FallenAngel m'a permis de traduire cet OS qui m'a tapé dans l'oeil dès que j'ai lu le résumé et que j'ai tout de suite voulu partager avec vous après l'avoir fini. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que je le fais moi-même. Et si vous voulez, l'auteur a écrit d'autres histoires sur le couple Sterek.

* * *

 _« Est-ce que ça va, Derek ? » « Derek ? Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? » Il s'était réveillé, entouré d'adolescents. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient une meute, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'eux, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler son propre nom. Et puis il y avait ce beau garçon dégingandé. Un garçon dont il voulait se souvenir. Stiles sentait la perfection et la sécurité, et surtout il sentait comme la maison. Il sentait comme s'il appartenait à Derek alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?_

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, surpris par un grand bruit.

Il était couché sur un lit dans un loft non décoré et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé, était le claquement d'une porte. Il pouvait entendre des personne crier, se disputer, à proximité. Mais il ne voyait personne. Il quitta lentement et silencieusement le lit, prêt à partir à la recherche des voix. Il essaya désespérément de se rappeler quelque chose : où il était, qui il était. Mais rien ne venait malgré ses efforts.

Le garçon dans l'autre pièce qui criait des réponses, s'était tu et le silence avait suivi. Tandis que l'homme qui venait de se réveiller, marchait lentement le long du mur qui séparait la chambre du reste du loft, il espérait juste que certaines de ces personnes seraient capables de répondre à ses questions. Il entra dans la pièce et fut accueilli par plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient fixement. Le silence s'étira un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon, portant une chemise à carreaux, donne un coup de coude à un autre garçon qui avait la mâchoire de travers, celui-ci fit un pas en avant et parla.

"Est-ce que ça va, Derek ?"

"Derek ?" Demanda-t-il en réponse. "Est-ce que c'est mon nom ?"

Tout le monde le regarda soudainement à la fois choqué et terrifié. Et il pouvait le sentir en quelque sorte. La crainte irradiait dans la pièce - c'était déconcertant. Il répéta son nom dans sa tête pendant un petit moment. Il lui semblait familier mais en même temps, ne l'était pas. Les souvenirs étaient tout simplement hors de sa portée.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom ?" Demanda finalement le garçon avec la chemise à carreaux et Derek reconnut sa voix comme étant celle de la personne qui criait quelques instants plus tôt. Derek secoua la tête. "Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?"

"Non."

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce semblèrent confuses et après quelques secondes, ils commencèrent à se tourner vers le garçon avec la mâchoire inégale, comme s'il avait toutes les réponses. Derek espérait sincèrement qu'il les avait.

"Nous avons besoin de Deaton," déclara finalement le garçon et tout le monde approuva.

"Je vais le chercher," se porta volontaire le garçon en chemise à carreaux et le garçon avec la mâchoire de travers, lui sourit pour montrer son accord.

"Qu'en est-il de nous ?" Demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui portait beaucoup de cuir. "Que pouvons-nous faire ?"

"Nous allons le mettre au courant de tout."

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Stiles était... eh bien, il était complètement paniqué. Derek ne pouvait pas _ne pas souvenir_. Ils étaient menacés par une sorcière et maintenant, ils avaient perdu l'un de leurs piliers. Il espérait vraiment que Derek pourrait combattre sans ses souvenirs, parce qu'ils avaient _besoin_ de lui.

Stiles se remémorait les mots de Derek, encore et encore. 'Est-ce que c'est mon nom' avait-il dit... est-ce que c'est mon _foutu_ nom. Ces mots étaient aussi ceux qui avaient brisé le cœur de Stiles. Lui et Derek avaient vécu tellement de choses depuis leur première rencontre. Stiles avait été capable de lui prouver qu'il était plus qu'un adolescent hyperactif et ils avaient développé une sorte d'amitié. Et maintenant, Derek l'avait oublié. Stiles espérait juste que leur relation ne reviendrait pas comme elle était à leur rencontre quand Derek le détestait.

Mais ce n'était même pas _seulement_ ça. Pas vraiment. Ce qui avait vraiment brisé le cœur de Stiles était la façon dont Derek l'avait regardé. Il y avait de véritables émotions sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas le bonheur et l'amour que Stiles avait toujours espéré voir. Non. C'était de la tristesse et de la peur. Derek semblait jeune et vulnérable. Stiles avait juste voulu le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Et _c'était_ la raison principale pour laquelle il avait dû partir.

Stiles sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la clinique; Deaton apparut devant lui quelques instants après qu'il ait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils en voyant Stiles.

"Il y a une sorte de situation d'urgence," dit Stiles et Deaton hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. "Je n'y étais pas donc je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais Scott a dit que la nuit dernière, ils sont allés chasser la sorcière et Derek s'est mis sur son chemin, " _parce qu'il est un putain d'altruiste qui ne pense pas à la façon dont sa mort pourrait affecter les autres_ ," et elle l'a attaqué avec... quelque chose. Il est tombé et il ne s'est réveillé qu'il y a une demi-heure. Et il ne se rappelle de rien", résuma Stiles.

"Je vais chercher mon sac et je vais voir ce que je peux faire," répondit Deaton quelques secondes plus tard.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Derek écoutait ce que Scott lui expliquait à propos des loups-garous et de sa meute (dont tout le monde dans la salle faisait apparemment partie). Ensuite, ils lui expliquèrent pour la sorcière et le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté - dont ils supposaient qu'il était la cause de sa perte de mémoire.

Derek était confus et sceptique... jusqu'à ce qu'Erica se transforme en loup devant lui comme preuve. C'était... plutôt cool, en fait.

Le garçon en carreaux finit par revenir au loft avec un homme à la peau sombre, qui devait être le Deaton dont il avait entendu parler. Derek ne manqua pas l'ironie dans le fait que cet homme était un vétérinaire. Les yeux de Derek survolèrent le vétérinaire et puis, ils retournèrent se poser sur le garçon à la chemise à carreaux. Personne n'avait encore eu le temps de lui dire le nom de ce garçon et c'était regrettable parce que ce garçon _était_ très attirant. Derek ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, probablement parce qu'il était trop paniqué, mais maintenant, il pouvait à peine détourner les yeux.

Le garçon était grand et maigre, mais avec des muscles finement définis. Son nez était mignon et retroussé, son sourire était tout simplement envoûtant - même si, à cet instant, il ne semblait... pas tout à fait vrai. Comme s'il essayait de montrer un visage fort. Il était peut-être inquiet ? La pensée que ce beau garçon soit inquiet pour Derek, lui serra le cœur. Il voulait savoir le nom du garçon en carreaux et il était sur le point de lui demander quand Deaton commença à parler.

"Très bien, Derek. A part la perte de mémoire, comment tu te sens ?"

"Très bien... je pense."

"Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ou tu ne te sens pas malade ?" Demanda à nouveau Deaton et Derek secoua la tête - il se sentait bien. Le vétérinaire hocha la tête, en se rapprochant et la meute recula de quelques pas pour leur donner un peu d'espace. "Qu'en est-il de la transformation ? As-tu déjà essayé ?"

"Non," répondit Derek, soudainement très intéressé.

"Nous avons pensé que c'était mieux de vous attendre avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit," expliqua Scott et Deaton hocha la tête.

"C'est probablement pour le mieux. Maintenant, Derek, nous avons besoin de nous assurer que le sort de la sorcière n'a pas eu d'autres effets ; donc je vais te coacher à propos de quelques trucs. Est-ce que ça te va ?" Derek hocha la tête. "Bon. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple. Comment va ton odorat ?"

"Euh... bien ?" Répondit Derek après une courte pause, confus.

"Essaye de fermer les yeux et prends quelques profondes respirations ; inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche." Derek suivit ses instructions, se concentrant sur les différentes odeurs autour de lui.

Elles étaient plus ou moins comme un brouhaha en arrière-plan jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, il les mettait en avant et faisait attention à elles. Deaton continuait de parler mais Derek n'écoutait plus vraiment. Le loft dans lequel il était, était à lui - Scott le lui avait dit. Mais maintenant, il _savait_ qu'il était à lui. C'était difficile d'expliquer exactement comment il le sentait, mais ça sentait la sécurité et la protection. Cette odeur détendit Derek plus qu'il pensait pouvoir l'être, surtout sans souvenirs et entouré de créatures surnaturelles.

Il se concentra alors plus profondément sur ses sens. Tout le monde, dans la salle, avait une odeur personnelle - un mélange de parfums, d'après-rasages et de déodorants - mais ils partageaient aussi tous - à l'exception de Deaton, une odeur commune. C'était chaud et doux comme le miel, mais aussi apaisant comme l'herbe après la pluie. C'est l'odeur de la meute, décida-t-il joyeusement. Derek était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux et de crier victoire quand il réalisa que le parfum de foyer ne venait pas seulement du loft, mais aussi du garçon en carreaux.

Il inspira profondément pour en être certain et sourit. Le garçon sentait incroyablement bon; il ne portait pas de lotion après-rasage donc son odeur naturelle apparaissait beaucoup plus clairement. Il se dégageait de lui un amas d'émotions, mélangées à une pointe de sucre et quelque chose de plus profond... de musqué, qui pourrait être reconnaissable, même parmi un million d'odeurs différentes. Ce garçon _était_ son - Derek n'en avait aucun doute.

Lorsque Derek _ouvrit_ les yeux, il regarda directement, par-dessus l'épaule de Deaton, le garçon à la chemise, dont le parfum changea un petit peu - teinté d'une chose un peu plus profonde et plus sombre. Derek la respira et voulut gémir. Le garçon sentait _la luxure_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui empêchait Derek de lui sauter dessus et de le réclamer, et c'était le soudain et curieux sentiment dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, ils semblaient juste... étranges. Derek se reconcentra sur ses yeux mais Deaton enleva sa main à nouveau.

"C'est bon. Tu as juste un peu à rattraper et tu pourras te changer partiellement," déclara Deaton.

"Oh," fut tout ce que put répondre Derek. Il se rappelait comment les yeux d'Erica s'étaient illuminés jaunes quand elle s'était transformée et il hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'il faisait attention, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir aussi plus nettement. Il prit un moment pour se calmer et son acuité diminua une fois encore.

Deaton continua à aider Derek à travailler sur ses autres sens et les étapes de la transformation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Derek était physiquement indemne. Le vétérinaire partit quelques instants après ça, promettant de chercher un moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs.

La banshee, Lydia, s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui alors que Scott et le garçon à la chemise accompagnaient Deaton à l'extérieur. Derek soupira, Scott lui avait donné les informations de base sur Deaton et sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Mais le garçon en carreaux n'était dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Et, maintenant, la seule personne dont il ne connaissait rien, était le garçon dont il voulait tout savoir. Derek se tendit quand il entendit un fracas venir d'en bas. Il sauta sur ses pieds dès il entendit les bruits de combat qui se déroulait. Tous les autres loups-garous dans la pièce étaient aussi en alerte.

Ils se ruèrent tous vers la porte du loft et descendirent les escaliers sans y penser à deux fois, laissant derrière eux une Lydia confuse qui ne tarda pas à les suivre en leur posant des questions. Scott combattait trois attaquants tandis qu'un autre assommait Deaton. Le garçon à la chemise à carreaux était sur le sol et regardait, avec horreur, la lutte qui se déroulait. Il semblait relativement indemne, donc Derek se concentra plutôt sur les assaillants. Evidemment, cela aurait dû être facile pour cinq loups-garous de venir à bout de quatre humains... Mais ce n'était pas des humains évidemment. Ce n'était pas non plus des loups-garous. Des sorcières, voilà ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, ils devaient faire partie du groupe de sorcières dont il avait été mis en garde plus tôt.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, cependant, pour entendre le garçon en chemise haleter de douleur. Derek écrasa immédiatement la sorcière qu'il affrontait, contre le sol et lui arracha la tête. Deux autres sorcières étaient arrivées sans qu'il ne le remarque et maintenant, le garçon était retenu par l'une, son bras tordu dans son dos tandis que l'autre tenait un grand et menaçant couteau dans sa direction.

Derek ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il gronda. Il gronda si fort que les fenêtres des voitures, garées à quelques mètres, vibrèrent. Puis, il bondit. Il arracha le garçon à l'emprise des deux sorcières et le jeta sur son épaule pour le protéger. Derek se retransforma en humain alors qu'il grogna ses paroles.

"Ne touchez pas à mon humain."

Tout le monde autour de lui arrêta de se battre. Les deux qui avaient essayé de faire du mal au garçon à carreaux, le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de fuir avec le seul des quatre assaillants d'origine qui était encore conscient.

Le garçon qui était sur son épaule, commença à se tortiller et Derek le replaça, sans pour autant le laisser descendre de son épaule alors qu'il vérifiait ses blessures.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda doucement Derek et le garçon acquiesça. Derek sourit légèrement avant de prendre conscience que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux deux. Derek leva les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient tous bouchée bée, se trouvant à des stades différents de choc et d'amusement. Lydia était la seule exception et elle se cachait le visage avec ses mains. Derek ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Ne le savaient-ils pas ? Sa relation avec le garçon était-elle un secret ?

" _Ton humain_ ?" Bafouilla le garçon, s'interrogeant sur le choix de ses mots, et Derek établit à nouveau un contact visuel avec lui.

"Eh bien... Je ne connais pas ton nom," répondit-il, timidement.

"Stiles... Je suis Stiles," murmura le garçon, Stiles et un sourire éblouissant apparut sur le visage de Derek. Ce nom était harmonieux. Ca lui allait parfaitement et cela remplissait la poitrine de Derek de bonheur. Mais alors que Derek enregistrait l'expression de Stiles, son visage commença à se fermer parce que... parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Stiles sentait la perfection et la sécurité, et surtout il sentait _comme_ la maison. Il sentait comme s'il appartenait à Derek alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ca n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Cependant, les loups-garous n'en avaient pas non plus, supposait-il. Et chaque seconde que Derek passait à regarder les visages choqués de Stiles et de la meute, était une autre seconde qui le forçait à réaliser qu'il avait tort.

Stiles se racla la gorge et Derek recula d'un pas, libérant le garçon de son emprise. Il se sentit soudainement si triste. Rien n'avait de sens.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Derek se ferma et Stiles le regarda faire. Stiles était _la raison pour laquelle_ cela arrivait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il se retenait tant bien que mal. Scott était un bon ami et il s'occupa de distraire la meute en leur donnant des ordres pour transporter Deaton à l'intérieur, ligoter les trois sorcières et appeler Chris pour qu'il s'occupe d'elles. Derek suivit les autres bêtas et ça tua Stiles. Ca le tuait parce que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, était de le retenir et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ca avait été une lente accumulation et puis, soudainement, il s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était seulement de voir Derek sourire à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. C'était son but dans la vie. Mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Parce que ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce sourire à couper le souffle que Derek lui avait donné après avoir appris son nom... c'était à cause d'un faux-prétexte. Derek avait simplement réagi comme ça parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et Stiles ne savait pas comment Derek en était arrivé à cette conclusion, peut-être qu'il avait senti l'excitation de Stiles quand il avait braqué ses yeux bleus sur lui ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles n'avait aucune preuve que Derek resterait comme il était maintenant, après qu'il ait récupéré ses souvenirs. Et Stiles était un lâche, d'accord ? Il ne serait pas en mesure de faire face à la douleur que provoquerait le rejet de Derek s'il se laissait être avec lui maintenant.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il pensait à tout cela pour la millionième fois. Il était assis dans sa jeep devant l'appartement de Derek parce que Deaton y était actuellement en train d'effectuer un rituel avec Derek pour lui rendre ses souvenirs. Ca faisait trois jours depuis que Derek les avait perdus. Trois jours depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois (comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était un lâche). Deaton avait dit à tout le monde de rester à l'écart pendant le rituel, mais Stiles était trop anxieux. Il voulait être la première personne à arriver après le départ de Deaton - il restait encore une demi-heure avant que cela arrive.

Stiles prit une profonde respiration et sortit de sa jeep. Maintenant qu'il avait une chance de parler à Derek, il était tout à coup terrifié. Il mit de côté ses soucis et se força à avancer. Il prit l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au loft parce que son cœur battait déjà vite et fort sans avoir à affronter ces _si nombreuses_ marches, merci beaucoup. Mais il devait le faire maintenant plutôt que plus tard - il pensait qu'Isaac reviendrait bientôt pour voir si le contre-sort de Deaton avait fonctionné et Stiles préférait ne pas avoir de public pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Derek ouvrit la porte du loft quelques secondes après que Stiles ait frappé. Un de ses sourcils se haussa comme une question et Stiles sourit légèrement. Il _sut_ alors que Derek avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

"Stiles ?" Demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Stiles ne l'évitait pas depuis des jours.

"Hey... alors tes souvenirs sont revenus ?"Demanda-t-il pour être sûr et Derek hocha la tête. Il essaya de sourire davantage mais ça semblait juste faux - heureusement, ce fut suffisamment convaincant.

"Ouais... écoute, si tu es là à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour," commença Derek avant de s'arrêter.

"Je pense juste que nous devrions en parler, tu sais, maintenant que tu te souviens de moi et-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," déclara Derek avec force et il réussit à arrêter Stiles en plein milieu d'une phrase. "J'étais confus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Mais je suis à nouveau normal maintenant et donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce sujet."

Le rejet transperça Stiles comme un couteau et lui brisa le cœur.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Stiles était assis sur son lit et regardait l'avertissement 'batterie très faible' sur son ordinateur, essayant de décider si ça valait la peine de se lever pour aller chercher son chargeur. Il soupira et l'éteignit à la place, puis il le glissa sous son lit pour ensuite s'allonger et tirer les couvertures sur sa tête. Il avait le cœur brisé. Derek Hale avait brisé son cœur et il ne le savait même pas. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Stiles ne pouvait pas décider. D'un côté, Derek n'avait pas pitié de lui. Mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas qu'il lui avait causé de la douleur et donc il ne se sentait pas coupable. Le salaud devrait _se noyer_ dans sa culpabilité en ce moment.

Le téléphone de Stiles lui annonça un nouveau message de Scott, qui lui demandait s'il se sentait mieux et s'il allait revenir à l'école le lendemain.

L'excuse de Stiles était qu'il avait chopé la grippe et son père n'en avait même pas douté quand il lui avait dit qu'il était malade - ce qui montrait à quel point il avait l'air mal. Stiles répondit au message et, il avait prévu de repousser son téléphone et de se vautrer un peu plus dans sa misère. Mais, ses yeux se stoppèrent sur le nom de Derek et au lieu de commencer à faire défiler leurs vingt dernières conversations tout en marmonnant des compliments sur sa beauté, son intelligence et son sarcasme, et en s'insultant en même temps. Stiles se sentait en grand désaccord.

Il entendit un bruit dans l'escalier et fronça les sourcils en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone. Son père était parti travailler seulement quelques heures plus tôt et il ne devait pas rentrer avant au moins cinq autres heures. Stiles se redressa sur son lit et tendit l'oreille. Ouais. C'était définitivement le bruit de quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers.

"Papa ?" Appela Stiles mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. "T'es rentré ?" Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. La personne atteint le haut de l'escalier et se trouvait sur le palier quand Stiles se glissa hors de son lit. On était au milieu de la journée - personne n'était assez bête pour pénétrer par effraction dans _la maison du Sheriff en plein milieu de la journée_. Si ce n'était pas son père, alors ça _devait être_ quelqu'un de la meute. Ils lui faisaient tout simplement une blague – ils essayaient d'effrayer l'humain. Malgré cela, Stiles tenait son téléphone d'une main et de l'autre, il attrapa sa batte quand les bruits de pas se stoppèrent devant la porte de sa chambre.

La poignée de la porte tressauta et la porte de sa chambre commença doucement à grincer en s'ouvrant. Mais il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Stiles serra davantage son téléphone et le déverrouilla parce que non, non non, il n'allait pas être cette personne, comme dans les vingt premières secondes de Supernatural, qui se faisait attaquer. Stiles faisait défiler ses contacts tout en gardant un œil sur le couloir quand il entendit un discret bruit sourd derrière lui.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Derek faisait des tractions à une main quand son téléphone commença à sonner. Ca avait été une semaine chargé et faire de l'exercice était une des seules choses qu'il pouvait faire pour vider son esprit de tout ça. Au cours des deux dernières années, chaque fois que Derek avait pensé à dire à Stiles la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait- il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il avait supposé qu'il aurait un certain contrôle sur la situation. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la vérité au sujet de combien il aimait l'adolescent serait dévoilée parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et avait simplement _supposé_ que Stiles le savait déjà. Derek grimaça comme à chaque fois que son esprit revenait sur ce moment-là. Il avait été si _stupide_. Et ensuite, Stiles était parti et n'était plus revenu depuis que les souvenirs de Derek étaient revenus. Et en vue de _cette réaction_ , il était évident que Stiles n'aimait pas Derek en retour. Derek n'était pas vraiment surpris - Stiles le désirait (ce qui n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. Même si Derek n'avait pas réalisé que l'odeur de désir semi-constante, émise par Stiles, était dirigée vers lui, il avait assez souvent surpris l'adolescent dire qu'il était 'baisable'), mais ses sentiments n'allaient pas beaucoup plus loin que ça. Derek soupira et se redressa, récupérant son téléphone et acceptant l'appel sans vérifier l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

"Salut ?" Demanda Derek au silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mais personne ne répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et éloigna son téléphone de son oreille pour voir qui lui téléphonait. "Stiles ?" Demanda Derek, avec un peu plus d'urgence. Il écouta attentivement grâce à ses sens de loup-garou mais il n'y avait rien que du silence au bout du fil. Pas de bruissement, pas de mouvement, _pas_ de respiration. Derek ne réfléchit pas, il rangea simplement son téléphone et courut.

Il courut tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la maison de Stiles, une boule dans la gorge et monta dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison et la chambre de Stiles semblait intacte, mais sa jeep était toujours à l'extérieur. Sachant que Stiles était chez lui, malade, Derek était sur le point d'aller inspecter le reste de la maison quand il vit le téléphone. Il était à moitié caché sous la table de nuit de Stiles et c'était la seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place. Stiles ne serait pas parti sans, tout comme sa jeep.

Ca devait être l'oeuvre des sorcières.

Derek émit un grognement sourd. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il les avait déjà averties une fois de ne pas toucher à Stiles. S'ils avaient touché à un seul cheveu de Stiles... alors il les tuerait tous.

Derek passa à l'action et appela Argent. Il devait savoir ce que ces sorcières voulaient à Stiles.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Stiles se réveilla, attaché à une chaise. Il n'était pas surpris. Ce qui le surprenait, cependant, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans une maison. Pas dans un repaire ou un entrepôt abandonné pour cette assemblée de sorcières. Non, ils préféraient apparemment faire leur rituel sacrificiel dans un environnement plus confortable. Et Stiles devait être honnête avec lui-même, parce que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot, il allait être sacrifié. _Que Dieu maudisse les sorcières_. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu une assez mauvaise semaine.

"Ah bien, tu es réveillé," dit une voix douceâtre derrière lui. Ca devait être la sorcière en chef, la chef de ce clan, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais rencontré. Stiles était un peu surpris quand elle entra dans son champ de vision et il s'avéra qu'il _ne s'agissait pas_ d'un des professeurs de son école… il semblait qu'il devait des excuses à la nouvelle remplaçante, Mme Lemon.

En fait, Stiles se rendit compte que cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques années de plus que lui.

"Salut, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été correctement présenté. Je suis Stiles. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais je suis un petit peu attaché en ce moment," lui rétorqua Stiles et la sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, je sais qui tu es. Tu es l'Etincelle… mais nous n'avons pas besoin nous présenter. Tu ne me reverras pas après aujourd'hui."

"Eh bien, ouais. La mort ne fait pas partie de mes plans pour le futur."

"J'avais entendu dire que tu étais plus intelligent que ça… quelle déception," murmura la fille. "Je veux dire évidemment, tu étais le plan originel. Mais si j'avais l'intention de te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Et s'il y a une chose plus puissante pour un rituel que de sacrifier une Etincelle… c'est de sacrifier un loup-garou qui s'est accouplé à elle." Stiles fronça les sourcils. Accouplement ? Il aurait été certainement au courant s'il avait réussi à s'envoyer en l'air. Il partagea sa pensée avec la sorcière mais elle roula seulement des yeux à nouveau. "Je ne sais pas si tu es stupide ou si tu joues simplement à l'idiot pour protéger ton loup-garou. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, Derek devrait arriver ici très bientôt."

Stiles se raidit aux mots de la sorcière. Derek. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Stiles avait appelé Derek ? Il avait réussi à jeter son téléphone hors de leur portée avant d'être capturé. Stiles réalisa soudainement que ça devait faire partie de leur plan. Le bruit dans l'escalier et la porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule… ils s'étaient moqués de lui, ils avaient essayé de lui faire peur pour qu'il appelle au secours. Et ça avait marché. Stiles n'avait aucun doute quand au fait, que Derek essayait de le retrouver. Ils pensaient que Derek était son compagnon, Stiles ne pouvait faire que des suppositions sur ce qu'était un compagnon, mais c'était complètement fou. Derek lui avait dit ça il y a quelques jours – il ne ressentait rien de ce genre pour Stiles.

Stiles réalisa que sa seule chance de sauver Derek était de convaincre cette sorcière qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ils n'étaient _rien_.

"Je ne suis pas le compagnon de Derek. Je ne peux pas l'être. Il ne m'aime même pas," insista Stiles et la jeune fille le regarda, réfléchissant. "Je ne suis rien pour lui. Rien de plus qu'une nuisance."

"Tu crois vraiment ça, pas vrai ?" Dit-elle et elle secoua la tête. "Il avait perdu la mémoire, il n'aurait même pas été capable de reconnaître son propre visage s'il l'avait vu dans un miroir. Mais il te connaissait. Je dois admettre qu'il était doué pour le cacher – je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait, mais je n'aurais jamais compris qu'il t'avait choisi comme son compagnon si Charlotte ne lui avait pas lancé un sort pour qu'il perde la mémoire. Mais quand j'ai vu comment il agissait avec toi… je devais les faire revenir – changer le plan. Cet instinct de protection dont il a fait preuve, même s'il ne te connaissait que depuis quelques heures… ça ne pouvait que vouloir dire que vous êtes des compagnons." Stiles regardait son visage alors qu'elle parlait, et Dieu il commençait à la croire. Soudain, le visage de la sorcière se contracta en un sourire narquois. "N'est-ce pas, Derek ?" Questionna-t-elle, élevant à peine la voix pour s'adresser au loup-garou dont Stiles priait pour qu'il ne soit pas réellement près d'eux.

"Laisse-le partir," rétorqua la voix animale de Derek. Il s'était visiblement transformé. Stiles se tortilla sur sa chaise, essayant de repérer le loup-garou.

"Volontiers. Tu as juste besoin de te rendre et Stiles sera libre."

Stiles le vit alors, il entra par la porte se trouvant sur le côté. Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, attaché sur sa chaise et son visage se retransforma en humain.

"Tu me veux ? Je suis là. Laisse-le partir."

"Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça," rétorqua Stiles, en serrant les dents. "Cesse donc d'être un tel _connard_ d'altruisme !"

"Stiles…" murmura Derek, ses yeux suppliant l'humain. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut la chance de dire quelque chose d'autre avant que la sorcière ne jette un petit sachet qui atterrit dans un doux bruit sur le tapis. Stiles réalisa trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un sac hexagonal alors qu'il explosait en libérant une poudre bleue dans l'air autour d'eux. Une seconde plus, Stiles et Derek étaient inconscients.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Stiles se réveilla dans son propre lit. Il pouvait voir la pénombre, transpercé par la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher, Stiles supposa que c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi – mais, comme la sorcière l'avait laissé entendre, s'ils avaient voulu le sacrifier alors ils n'auraient pas perdu de temps. Derek était probablement mort quelques instants après que ses yeux se soient fermés. Un sanglot s'échappa de la poitrine de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de le croire, mais ses yeux commencèrent à briller de larmes contenues et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il pouvait à peine respirer alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit et qu'il posait sa tête entre ses jambes –essayant de forcer de l'air à rentrer dans ses poumons.

Des mains chaudes agrippèrent soudainement ses épaules et Stiles s'éloigna d'elles instinctivement.

"Stiles, hey. Calme-toi, ça va," gronda doucement une voix et Stiles leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Derek. Il ne comprenait pas. Etait-il aussi mort ? Stiles s'élança dans l'étreinte chaude de Derek. S'il pouvait encore avoir des attaques de panique au paradis, alors ça craignait.

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura Stiles, "elle allait nous tuer. Je ne comprends pas."

"Je pense qu'elle a sous-estimé les compétences de tortures d'un Argent," murmura Derek et Stiles recula sa tête mais Derek évitait ses yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda doucement Stiles, une boule dans le gorge.

"Au moment où j'ai compris que tu avait été capturé, nous sommes allés parler aux sorcières que nous avions attrapés la semaine dernière. Mais elles nous ont donné le nom du refuge de leur chef trop facilement… Chris a finalement découvert ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et il a appelé des renforts," finit Derek avec un air menaçant.

"Plus de chasseurs ?" Demanda Stiles et Derek hocha la tête en réponse. Eh bien, _ce n'était pas_ bien. Plus il y avait de chasseurs qui savaient que la meute existait et plus il y aurait de menaces. Les yeux de Stiles s'élargirent à cette réalisation, non seulement Derek avait été seul avec un groupe de chasseurs, et quand il avait été assommé par le sort, ils auraient pu l'attaquer sans effort. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" S'écria Stiles et Derek posa sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire.

"Chut... ton père est à la maison et il ne sait pas que je suis là. Il pense que tu t'es évanouis à cause de la grippe," lui chuchota Derek et Stiles hocha la tête pour signifier à Derek d'enlever sa main. Bien sûr, le shérif savait pour les loups-garous et les sorcières maintenant, mais Stiles ne voulait pas l'entrainer plus dans ce gâchis qu'il ne devait l'être.

"Tu as littéralement mis ta vie entre les mains de _chasseurs_ ! Es-tu fou ? Ils auraient pu te tuer," murmura Stiles avec colère, une fois que Derek eut retiré sa main.

"Stiles…" souffla Derek, puis il regarda au loin tout en se levant du lit, "descends et prends un peu de nourriture. Tu as dormi presque trois heures." Derek se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et il l'ouvrit mais avant qu'il ne parte, une soudaine pensée frappa Stiles.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je veux dire, pas que ça me dérange, mais Argent ne t'as pas ramené ici aussi. Pas vrai ?" Derek se figea avant de répondre.

"Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et je suis juste venu vérifier que tu allais bien," dit-il et il s'en alla avant que Stiles puisse dire autre chose.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Stiles ne retourna pas à l'école le lendemain. Il aurait pu mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il préférait faire à la place.

Pour : **Scott**

Envoyé : **11:01**

 **As-tu parlé à toute la meute à propos de ce qui est arrivé avec les sorcières ?**

Stiles attendit avec impatience la réponse alors qu'il faisait ses lacets et faisait tinter ses clés de voiture.

De : **Scott**

Envoyé : **11:06**

 **Salut, mec. Ouais, ils savent tous. Comment tu te sens ?**

Pour : **Scott**

Envoyé : **11:06**

 **Je vais bien. Donc tout le monde est à l'école ? Ils vont tous bien ?**

Stiles pria un peu plus fort. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que la meute entière soit à l'école et qu'il n'y avait personne au loft de Derek avant d'y aller.

De : **Scott**

Envoyé : **11:07**

 **Ouais bien sûr pourquoi ?**

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et sauta dans sa jeep. Il avait passé toute la nuit précédente à penser à ce que la sorcière lui avait dit et maintenant, il avait besoin de réponses de la part de Derek. Il ne s'était pas arrêté après avoir stoppé sa voiture. Il couru directement vers le loft de Derek. En y repensant, il aurait probablement dû prendre l'ascenseur. Derek avait ouvert sa porte et il avait un air inquiet sur le visage avant même que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de toquer.

"Stiles, quel est le problème ?" Demanda Derek, pensant probablement que les seules autres fois où Stiles courrait volontairement, en dehors de lacrosse, étaient quand il courrait pour protéger sa vie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un compagnon ?" Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, mais au lieu de lui répondre et le visage de Derek se ferma immédiatement. Stiles se tenait là, reprenant son souffle et attendant que Derek parle pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," répondit Derek et Stiles roula des yeux.

" _Je_ sais que tu peux mentir mieux que ça."

Derek détourna le regard alors qu'il soupirait et c'était la confirmation dont Stiles avait besoin pour savoir que Derek lui cachait des choses. Il avait été trop fatigué hier soir pour faire des recherches sur les compagnons donc tout ce que Derek pourrait lui dire, serait de nouvelles informations. Stiles attendait aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait que Derek fasse quelque chose, _dise_ quelque chose.

"Je veux savoir, Derek. Je mérite de le savoir," dit Stiles avec force.

"Parfois, quand un loup-garou tombe amoureux, il se forme un lien d'accouplement entre les deux… Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose à ce propos, c'est probablement quelque chose à faire pour les intégrer à la meute, parce que ça ne fait pas grand-chose de plus que d'affecter les sens du loup-garou. Tu es doué pour faire des recherches, je suis sûr que tu es capable de trouver beaucoup plus d'infos que ce que je pourrais te dire," finit Derek avec empressement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Une part de Stiles voulait tout simplement partir pour que le loup-garou puisse se calmer… mais il avait besoin de savoir.

"Est-ce que ce que la sorcière a dit est vrai ? Est-ce que je suis ton compagnon ?" Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il posait la question et attendait anxieusement la réponse.

"Oui," chuchota Derek, si doucement que Stiles pouvait à peine l'entendre. Le souffle de Stiles se coinça dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui lui arrivait – il était le garçon maigrichon, qui était toujours ignoré, il était tombé amoureux de mannequins, mais ils ne s'intéressaient jamais à lui en retour – mais là, Derek… admettait qu'il l'aimait.

"Je t'aime," murmura Stiles et la tête de Derek se releva, faisant entrer en contact leurs yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le loft. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, donc il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança et s'accrocha à la veste de Derek – l'utilisant pour attirer le loup-garou dans un baiser. Derek répondit instantanément, le rapprochant de lui. Stiles sourit contre les lèvres de Derek et passa ses bras autour des larges épaules du loup-garou. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement quelques secondes plus tard, ils respiraient tout deux lourdement.

 _Je l'ai fait_ , pensa Stiles, _j'ai coupé le souffle d'un loup-garou._

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? » Demanda Derek quelques secondes plus tard et _quoi ?_

« Eh bien, pourquoi _tu_ ne me l'a jamais dit ? »

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai dit que tu étais mon humain pour l'amour de Dieu, » rit Derek et Stiles secoua la tête.

« Ca ne compte pas. Tu ne te rappelais même pas qui tu étais. Et quand je suis venu te voir pour t'en parler après que tes souvenirs soient revenus, tu m'a juste dit que je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter et je-»

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau et ainsi, il réussit à couper Stiles dans sa réflexion. Derek ouvrit sa bouche et lécha la lèvre de Stiles comme pour demander la permission. Ce que Stiles lui accorda avec enthousiaste. Il ouvrit la bouche et poussa sa langue contre celle de Derek, gentiment. Le loup-garou gronda doucement contre la bouche de Stiles et, ouais, Stiles était déjà dur.

« C'est de la triche, » souffla Stiles après que Derek se soit éloigné quelques instants plus tard. Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas partir trop loin de lui. Il avait finalement Derek et il voulait vraiment tout avoir de lui. «Je… um… » Stiles essaya de parler mais pour une fois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, donc à la place, il chercha dans sa poche arrière et sortit le préservatif qui y était caché – le secouant devant le visage de Derek comme une invitation. Derek eu un petit sourire satisfait et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as acheté un préservatif ? Un peu prétentieux de ta part mais d'accord.»

« Pas prétentieux, intelligent,» dit Stiles en rigolant et Derek baissa la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mordant gentiment sa lèvre alors qu'il s'éloignait. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et lui chuchota.

« Nous avons pas besoin d'un préservatif, Stiles. Je ne peux pas attraper de maladies, ni en transmettre. »

« Mais et si je tombe enceinte ?» S'exclama Stiles et Derek pouffa silencieusement contre lui. Se reculant légèrement pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux alors qu'il lui répondait d'un air sérieux.

« Je pense que nous pourrons gérer ce problème si nous le rencontrons, » blagua Derek et Stiles se pencha pour un autre baiser – lâchant le préservatif alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de Derek à la place. Derek mit ses mains sur la taille de Stiles et pressa leurs hanches ensemble, faisant haleter Stiles contre sa bouche. _Tricheur_ , voulut dire Stiles. Mais c'était totalement le genre de tricherie avec laquelle il était d'accord. Stiles frotta ses hanches contre Derek qui mordit sa lèvre en représailles. Et c'était incroyable. Stiles n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant mais _Dieu_ , il était prêt.

Derek était apparemment prêt aussi parce qu'il descendit ses mains le long de la taille de Stiles, prenant en coupe son cul, avant de saisir ses cuisses et de le tirer de sorte que Stiles n'ait pas d'autre choix que d'entourer la taille de Derek avec ses jambes et d'haleter de surprise.

Derek lui sourit et il entraina Stiles hors du salon, jusqu'à son lit – où il le déposa et il se mit à ramper sur lui.

« Es-tu sûr ?» Demanda Derek alors qu'il embrassait la mâchoire de Stiles.

« Oui, bon Dieu, je suis totalement _sûr_!» Essaya de dire Stiles. Mais Derek choisit ce moment pour mordre et sucer sa peau – créant un suçon et faisant gémir Stiles de façon obscène. Ainsi, les mots sortirent confus et silencieusement. Derek sembla cependant les comprendre, parce qu'il souffla contre la mâchoire de Stiles et roula des hanches contre celles de Stiles en un mouvement lent et réfléchi.

Ca y est, Derek Hale va me tuer, pensa Stiles, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait… mais _c'était_ la première fois qu'il était excité à ce sujet.

Stiles tira sur la chemise de Derek… mais ca ne fonctionna pas. Pourquoi était-ce le jour où il portait une chemise ? Pas juste. Il devait l'avoir marmonné à voix haute et rajouter « #pasjuste » parce que Derek se mit soudain à rire dans le creux du cou de Stiles. Après quelques secondes, le loup-garou déposa un baiser sur la peau de Stiles puis se recula pour retirer sa chemise.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois et Stiles s'émerveilla à la vision des abdos de Derek alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Beaucoup mieux. » Stiles se redressa ensuite et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau chaude de la poitrine de Derek. « Vraiment beaucoup mieux,» murmura-t-il alors qu'il passa sa main sur le téton de Derek. Stiles enregistra la secousse qui traversa la queue dure de Derek à travers son jean et sourit. Stiles se pencha plus près et lécha son mamelon – mettant autant de pression dans ce mouvement qu'il le pouvait et ainsi, il put observer la manière dont Derek grogna et remua la queue. Il était fort possible que la bite de Stiles apprécie vraiment l'idée de regarder Derek venir grâce à ses propres mains et sa langue… et c'était un peu inquiétant – il ne voulait pas venir _aussi rapidement_. Donc au lieu de continuer, il se recula et retira lui-même sa propre chemise pour ainsi avoir quelques secondes pour se calmer.

Derek s'éloigna alors un peu et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Derek _l'avait-il_ repoussé à cause de son manque d'abdos ? Stiles regarda son estomac. Ce _n'était_ pas si mal. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien en comparaison de Derek mais Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui le soit. Stiles n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en soucier avant qu'il ne réalise que Derek s'occupait de la fermeture du jean de Stiles et était concentré sur ça. Derek descendit tranquillement la fermeture éclair et, retira le jean et le boxer de Stiles, et en un mouvement, il se retrouva soudainement nu sur le lit de Derek.

Stiles attrapa Derek d'une main et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser alors que de son autre main, trainait dans le jean de Derek. C'était plus difficile que ça en avait l'air de défaire un bouton d'une seule main. Stiles sourit de façon victorieuse contre les lèvres de Derek et Derek se mit à rire alors qu'il se reculait et, l'aidait à retirer son propre jean et son caleçon.

Stiles était plus qu'heureux de voir la bite de Derek jaillir librement de sa prison de denim. Il s'était demandé _pendant_ un long moment à quoi ça ressemblait. Il s'était demandé la longueur et l'épaisseur qu'elle pouvait avoir, la couleur précise et la texture que ça aurait dans la main de Stiles. Alors, il tendit la main et la toucha, faisant lentement trainer ses doigts sur la bite de Derek. C'était un peu plus épais que ce qu'il avait imaginé mais en fait, elle n' _était_ pas _beaucoup plus grande_ que la sienne. Ce qui était bon, parce qu'il _voulait vraiment_ Derek à l'intérieur de lui mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait prêt si la queue de Derek était aussi grosse. Tandis qu'il continuait son exploration, Derek posa son front sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Stiles…» Murmura-t-il et ouais, il aimait définitivement entendre Derek dire son nom _de cette façon_. Derek attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'éloigner la main de Stiles. « Je veux te goûter, » marmonna le loup-garou à l'oreille de Stiles et il était _très_ certainement au bord de la jouissance pour ça. Il hocha la tête avec impatience et Derek aida Stiles à se déplacer sur le lit pour qu'il y soit allongé. Derek l'embrassa d'abord, utilisant ses lèvres pour parcourir le corps de Stiles. C'était lent et tranquille… comme s'il voulait passer l'éternité à mémoriser le corps de Stiles avec sa langue.

Il se retrouva ensuite au niveau des hanches de Stiles. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés tout le temps où il taquinait Stiles sous lui. Mais il les rouvrit et regarda l'adolescent pour avoir une dernière confirmation. Stiles acquiesça à nouveau, complètement sans voix, et Derek continua son chemin. Son souffle chaud enveloppa la bite de Stiles pendant un seconde avant que Derek ne fasse courir lentement sa langue sur le gland de Stiles.

Stiles prit une grande respiration au contact chaud et humide. C'était probablement la meilleure sensation qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Derek continuait de lécher le gland de Stiles alors que les secondes passaient. Il poussa lentement sa langue dans la fente de Stiles et celui-ci devait s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches. Sa respiration était rapide et inégale, et Derek n'avait encore rien fait.

Derek enleva sa bouche pendant un moment, et Stiles pouvait sentir l'air frais sur sa bite humide. Ca le fit frissonner et Derek rigola dans un souffle. Mais l'air chaud venant de la respiration de Derek le faisait sentir si bien. Derek redescendit à nouveau, mais cette fois, il embrassa le bout et lentement, tortueusement, il ouvrit la bouche et s'abaissa sur la bite de Stiles, qui pulsait rapidement contre la langue de Derek.

« Merde. Je ne vais pas durer, » dit-il quand il eut un peu repris son souffle. Derek le tira à nouveau vers lui.

« Alors appelons ça l'échauffement, » répondit Derek avec un sourire et descendit le long de son corps. Cette fois, quand Stiles sentit la chaleur de la bouche de Derek autour de lui, il partit beaucoup plus loin dans sa tête. C'était encore lent et Stiles savait que Derek faisait ça pour le faire se tortiller, pleurnicher et supplier. Parce qu'il suppliait. Une litanie de 's'il te plait', de 'plus' et de 'Derek' sortaient de sa bouche de façon incontrôlable.

Et puis Derek le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, prenant chaque centimètre de la queue de Stiles dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent contre les poils raides de Stiles. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était chaud.

Puis il commença à bouger sa tête, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Stiles ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il voulait regarder tout ça mais il ne put s'empêcher de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de gémir bruyamment alors que la langue et la bouche de Derek s'occupaient de lui d'une façon qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se sentir mieux. La contraction dans ses couilles commençaient et il savait qu'il allait bientôt venir alors il se força à parler de façon cohérente.

« Je vais venir, » l'avertit Stiles, mais Derek continua, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa les yeux pour tenter de prévenir Derek. Mais la vue de Derek, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte autour de la queue de Stiles et une main pompant sa propre bite, empêcha les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Il retomba en arrière et ses hanches remuaient alors que sa queue se contractait sans s'arrêter, et il vint dans la bouche désireuse de Derek.

Stiles sentit une douce succion au niveau de son gland et il sut que Derek avalait son sperme et le pompait proprement. Cette pensée était trop obscène pour y réfléchir clairement. Il se sentait sans force. Ses os et ses muscles étaient faibles à cause du meilleur orgasme qu'il n'ait jamais connu et, il voulait juste rester allongé là et ne jamais se remettre.

Mais Derek pompait sa bite et, faisait de doux et obscènes gémissements alors qu'il s'occupait de lui-même pour atteindre la jouissance. Et Stiles voulait prendre part à ça, d'accord ? Ainsi, malgré les courbatures qui le poussaient à rester immobile et à simplement aller se coucher, il se pencha et tendit la main pour la joindre à celle de Derek. Il s'adapta au rythme de Derek et se rendit compte qu'il était aussi proche de venir. Ce qui était une honte. Stiles lui retournerai certainement la faveur bientôt. Il voulait connaitre le goût de Derek aussi.

Les yeux de Derek rencontrèrent ceux de Stiles et devinrent bleus. C'était incroyable, de l'aider à venir et de le voir lâcher prise.

Derek se raidit et vint dans la main de Stiles quelques secondes plus tard, et ils s'écroulèrent tout deux sur le lit. Derek resta au-dessus de lui pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler et de chercher quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Stiles n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Il était muet depuis qu'il avait joui. Son esprit était remplit de plaisir et de bonheur. Il regarda sa main, couverte de semence, et la porta à sa bouche. Il en lécha un peu et réfléchit au goût – ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Un peu salé et amer, mais pas pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Putain, Stiles,» respira Derek à côté de lui et Stiles se retourna pour le voir, tenant une poignée de mouchoirs qu'il venait de prendre dans ses affaires. Stiles sourit et coinça un doigt dans sa bouche, suçant toute la semence de Derek qui s'y trouvait et le retirant de sa bouche avec un pop. Derek le regarda avant de se pencher et de capturer la bouche de Stiles avec la sienne. Le baiser était décadent et incroyable. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence et Stiles aimait sentir le corps nu de Derek contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Stiles quand ils finirent par se séparer. Derek sourit et utilisa des mouchoirs pour nettoyer les traces de jouissance sur la main de Stiles.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 _FIN._

 _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ?_


End file.
